Surprise!
by BellaRose55
Summary: Sequel to Shattered. Joey and Mary want to start a family. They previously had trouble. But when Mary finds out she's pregnant, will everything turn out the way they wanted? Will their past return? And will unexpected things happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Surprise

"I'm home!" Joey called, dropping his keys on the hook next to him. He walked into the kitchen and smelled the delicious sauce. Mary felt warm large hands wrap around her waist. She felt hot breath on her neck and a kiss on her cheek. She turned around still in his arms and pressed her lips against his. "Hello to you too."

"I missed you."

"When's dinner going to be ready?" He asked, plopping himself down on a chair.

"Five minutes."

Sneaking up from behind her, he grabbed her and tickled her. She kicked him away, once he hit her stomach. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…it's just. Well…I'm…"

"Just say it!" He interrupted, as his patience disappeared.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Are you serious? That's wonderful." He grabbed her waist and lifted her up. He spun her around a few times, before letting her feet slide to the floor.

"I'm four months today and I have an appointment tomorrow. I told Dr. Stevens you'd be there."

"Four months?"

Mary laughed, biting down on her lower lip. "I didn't want to upset you if I miscarried again. We've been trying for four years. Miscarried four times and had four adoption scams."

"Well next time tell me."

Next Day"You ready babe?"

"Let me just grab my purse." Mary called, grabbing her bag and sliding her black wedges on. She ran downstairs and followed Joey to the car. They soon arrived and checked in. Joey looked at the magazines. Everything was about, babies, parenting, and pregnancy. He picked one up titled, _Becoming A New Dad. _He flipped through the pages, stopping at _Do's _and _Don'ts. _

"Mary Parker?"

Mary and Joey followed Dr. Stevens to the examining room. "Nice to meet you Joey. I've heard so many good things about you."

"I guess she left out my bad side." Joey joked, shaking hands with Dr. Stevens.

Everyone laughed. "Guess so."

Mary hopped on the examining table and watched as Dr. Stevens rubbed the gel like, lotion on Mary's swollen stomach. The substance coldness sent chills up Mary's spine. Mary was very concerned about her weight gain. She knew she'd be showing, but she looked like she was six months pregnant, under her maternity clothes. "Let's take a look at this baby."

Dr. Stevens turned the screen on and carefully observed it. "Or babies? You're having octuplets!"

Hope you enjoyed. I wanted to post this before I went away. Most of you do know me. Other readers are welcomes, but this is the sequel to my story, Shattered. Review!

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Those Magic Changes

Dr. Stevens turned the screen on and carefully observed it. "Or babies? You're having Octuplets!"

"Oct…Octuplets? As in eight?" Joey stuttered, managing to get his words out.

Dr. Stevens nodded her head. She pointed to each little creature. "You can't find out the sex yet, you have another month."

"This is what happens when you use fertility help." Mary joked, staring at the screen. "I guess this explains the ten pounds I gained. And the fact I look like I'm six months pregnant."

"Yes, which if you make it to six months, you're going to be ponderous."

Joey's face was unreadable. "Are there risks to this?"

"Well, there are higher risks for premature and other syndromes and viruses. There are always these risks, but with multiples, especially for Octuplets, they are higher. Now I know you are past three months, but there is still a chance of miscarriage. It is a low chance, but it could happen anytime during your pregnancy."

"What risks for Mary?" Joey didn't know if that made sense, but he didn't care.

"Well, there a risks that she could die while giving birth. There are these risks for any Mother, but again, they are higher with multiples. She is going to have to have a c-section, but there are still risks with that. There are also risks of hurting her pelvis."

"Joey don't even say what your thinking, because not in a million years is there a chance I'm having an abortion. One, it's too late and two I'm a hundred percent against that." Mary's eyes showed her passion. "We've almost had a baby eight times. Now we're having a baby for each of those times. This means something. How could you think of killing them? We've been trying for four years."

"I just…don't want anything to happen to you, but believe me, I want every single one of these kids."

"Ok, well this means, no more dancing, no lifting heavy items, including pets, no drinking alcohol or eating unpasteurized milk or cheeses, no caffeine or excessive soda, no drugs, which I know you would never do, no eating fish or undercooked food, No cleaning a cats litter box, no going in a hot tub, no dying your hair, don't use cleaning chemicals, and get plenty of sleep and rest." Dr. Steven's handing Mary a list of more things you shouldn't do while pregnant and a list of foods her diet should and should not contain.

"No dancing?" Mary smile turned upside down, as she sat up.

Dr. Stevens shook her head, with an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's not good for your babies. You really should relax most of the day. Going out to shop is ok, until you get later into your pregnancy. I don't want you to bring the groceries in though. Let Joey do that. Also you shouldn't be walking that long and I would like if you didn't cook, just to be safe. Ok?"

Mary took a deep breath in a sighed. "This is going to be a tough pregnancy."

"You bet." Joey chuckled, helping her hop off the examining table.

"Ok, since it's Octuplets, I'm going to want you to come in at least once every two weeks. So…" Dr. Stevens flipped through her papers. "Is, Friday, June 26th at two o'clock good?"

"Yeah. That's two weeks from today. That should be fine." Mary took the card from Dr. Stevens and headed toward the door. "I wonder how everyone will take the news tonight?"

"Well, we'll find out in a few hours. Let's get home so I can start cooking. Bye, nice to meet you again." Joey opened the door and began to leave.

"Bye, you too. See you in two weeks."

Mary dropped her hands onto her swollen stomach. Her face was glowing and she had a smile across her face. After driving home, Mary decided to change. "I want to wear a more fitted shirt, to show off my stomach. That way they'll wonder why I have a baby bump. Because I just know, when I open the door, either your Dad or Dustin will say something."

"Ok, well…wear this." Joey pulled out a white short sleeve T-shirt that read, _Peace, Love, Baby. _"I haven't seen this."

"That's because I just bought it and you haven't known I'm pregnant and I haven't been wearing fitted shirts." Mary grabbed the shirt from Joey and quickly changed. She left her jean Capri pants on and slid her shoes off. "Now it should be obvious."

"My goodness, I didn't realize how big you were." His eyes grew wide, staring at her round stomach.

"Yeah. I was starting to get worried, until I realized eight babies were in here."

Joey chuckled, starting to leave the room. "I got to go start dinner. What am I cooking?"

Mary sighed, while rolling her eyes. "Just order pizza. I was going to make you barbecue, but it's raining and you don't really know how to cook. I'm going to have to teach you in the next week or so."

Joey followed Mary downstairs into the kitchen. "I'll just have someone else cook. I'll get a personal chef."

"Yeah ok." Mary's sarcasm caused Joey to let out a laugh. "I'm going to watch some TV. I'm not feeling that well."

"You ok?" He leaned against the doorway in the kitchen, watching Mary turn the TV on in the living room.

"Yeah, I just have some cramps." She plopped herself down on the couch and pulled her curls into a ponytail. "It's hot in here."

"You're pregnant, it's not hot. Do you want something for your cramps?"

Mary tilted her head in thought. "I can only take a few kinds of medicine."

"And on the list of medicines you can take, is regular strength Tylenol."

"Ok."

Joey turned on his heels and pulled a bottle of Tylenol out of the cabinet. He reread it, reassuring it was regular strength. He grabbed a bottle of water and handed both items to Mary. "I'm going to set the table and order the pizza. Everyone will be here in about an hour. Ok?"

She nodded her head, swallowing the pill. She placed the water bottle on the table next to the couch and flipped through the channels. She stopped when she saw _Jon and Kate Plus Eight. _There she saw, Kate hysterically crying. Thoughts rushed through Mary's mind. _What if Joey and I split up? What is I'm not a good Mother? What if something is wrong with the baby? How am I going to take care of eight babies?_

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. She had awoken an hour later. She stretched her body, before slowly walking to the door, as the sound of the doorbell met with her ears. She opened the door and there she saw Tami, Dustin, Evie, Rod, Brit, and Bree. "Hi guys."

"Wow? Did you gain weight in the week we didn't see you?" Dustin word came out, without thinking them over. Tami elbowed his arm and gave him an evil look. She turned back at Mary and read her shirt.

"Peace, love, and baby? What's that suppose to mean? Wait…no way?"

"Yes!" Mary squealed. "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone screamed, at different times.

"How far in are you?" Tami felt so happy for her friend. She was so excited to have a baby in the family.

"I was four months yesterday, but today we found out, we're having Octuplets."

Everyone's jaw dropped in incredulity. They all stood in the middle of the living room, lost in their words. Finally, Evie spoke up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! I have a picture!" Mary pulled a wallet-sized photo out of her pocket. There they saw, eight little creatures, cuddle together, intertwined with one another. "And they seem to be healthy right now."

"Oh my gosh! Eight babies! This…this is amazing! Wait you were pregnant at my wedding!" Tami's smile could be any superior.

"Well, I was like a week then, but I didn't know."

"Octuplets. Are you going to have to be on bed rest?" Brit was still stunned this was happening. She'd never even thought about Octuplets, let alone twins.

"Most likely. She gave me a list of things I can't do. I shouldn't walk a lot and I can't even carry grocery bags. And I can't pick up my little Muffin or clean his litter box. And I can't cook, so we'll be eating take out or food that taste like Muffin's litter box." Mary let out a laugh, struggling to imagine Joey cooking. "But I'm worried about going into labor too early. I mean it'd be a miracle if I made it to nine months or even, eight."

"Wow. This is…this so…crazy. You guys go to no kids to eight. I still…just can't believe this. How did this happen?"

"Fertility help." Mary shrugged, looking down at her belly. "Let's go in the kitchen I think the pizza came before you guys. I just have to pee, I'll be back."

"Congratulation man!" Dustin gently lay his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Eight babies."

Joey nodded, with an unreadable expression. "I'm just…I'm really nervous man."

_REVIEW!!!!!! (Thank you my reviewers! You are the best! And soory for the delay!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Unraveling

Joey nodded, with an unreadable expression. "I'm just…I'm really nervous man."

"Well, it's normal to be nervous. Most people are nervous with one, you're having eight. But, you're going to do great. I mean I'm getting nervous too. Tami keeps bringing up kids and now she's talking about actually having one."

"Man, how am I going to take care of eight babies? I don't even know if I can handle one?" Joey slid into the chair and buried his face into his hands.

"Of course you can handle one. And yeah, eight babies are going to be tough, but you'll make it through."

"And I'm just so nervous she's going to miscarry again. She doesn't realize it, but there is still a high chance of her miscarrying even after three months. If she miscarries again, this is it. She's just going to break down. And what if something happens to her? I'm going to raise the babies on my own? Or what if something happens to the babies and her?" His head was surrounded by questions.

"Joey. No matter what happens, I want you to remember Tami and I are always here for you. And I guarantee your parents are too. And you have Brit and Bree and their boyfriends. Well fiancée's, but the point is, you have a ton of people to help you. And I know the chances are high, but I believe you're not going to miscarry. You guys didn't do anything to deserve to miscarry even once, let alone four times. These babies are going to be born. And they are all going to be healthy, along with Mary. And you two are going to raise them and watch them grow. And you are going to make the best parents any child could ever have." Joey listened to every word that slipped from Dustin's mouth. "So, what's your name?"

A laugh slipped from Joey's lips. "Joey Parker!"

"That's my man!"

REVIEW! (Sorry about the delay. Sorry it's short, but I'll probably be updating tomorrow. Thank you reviewers!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Climb

"Good night." Mary leaned over to the table beside her a clicked the lamp off.

"Night." Joey whispered, before peacefully closing his eyes. He instantly fell asleep, only a few minutes, before Mary was out. But an excruciating pain, in her stomach, awaked Mary, four hours later. Memories quickly flashed through her mind. The pain reminded her of Kevin. She gasped for air, trying to relieve the pain. She curled up into a ball, tears falling from her eyes. The pain was unbearable, but she refused to wake Joey. From the loud breathing and sniffling, Joey's eyes opened. He quickly sat up, looking at Mary. "What's wrong baby?"

"I…I don't know." Her voice was barely audible, but he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Let me take you to the hospital."

"No…no. I'll just go back to sleep." She closed her eyes, knowing Joey wasn't going to fall back asleep. Her hopes of sleeping were abandoned. She let out a whimper, as a small dark circle developed on the bed from her tears.

"Mary, don't argue, I'm taking you to the hospital." He got up and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He pulled the covers off Mary, and lifted her out of bed. He glanced down at her pajamas; a pair of black shorts and T-shirt. He carried her downstairs and slid her in the backseat of the car. He quickly drove to the emergency room, carrying her to the front desk. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" The young women looked up from her computer screen, ready to click the red button beside her.

"My wife is four months pregnant with Octuplets and in excruciating pain. She can't walk." Joey ran his fingers through Mary's bangs, trying his hardest to calm her.

"Oh." She was still amazed by _pregnant with Octuplets. _Her hand went down on the red button and within seconds, there were doctors, placing Mary on a gurney. Mary's stomach grew even larger, swelling and puffing. They brought her into a room, managing to rub the gel like lotion on her exploding stomach.

"Her ovaries are filled with fluid due to overstimulated ovaries!" A doctor called out to another doctor. Even in her delirious haze, she knew that didn't sound good. The doctor beside her could tell she was nervous. "Don't worry sweetie. It's usually caused by infertility treatment. The pain is from your ovaries rubbing against your now crowded organs. We're going to give you some medicine and were going to perform a paracentesis, which will quickly yield two and a half liters of fluid from your abdomen."

After the procedure Mary was weak, exhausted, and dehydrated. Joey had gotten four hours of sleep that night and it was now eight in the morning. He had been by her side the entire time and she was now sleeping. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed, starting to fall asleep. Just as he did, Mary's loud scream awakened him. "What's the matter?"

Joey felt sick as she pulled the covers up, revealing the unfathomable amount of fresh blood beneath her. Three doctors immediately rushed in, hurriedly calling for a plastic collection cup. "Am I having a miscarriage?"

"Um…we're not sure yet." A nurse answered. Joey watched the chaos, as a wave of emotion struck him.

After hours, they decided to perform an ultrasound. "I see eight."

"They're all there?" Mary wanted to feel relieved, but something was holding her back.

"Yes, they're all there." Dr. Steven's pointed to each one. "But, you must stay on bed rest."

"How long?"

"For the rest of your pregnancy."

_Review! (Sorry it's a day late and thank you reviewers!)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I Love You

Mary stared into Joey's eyes. "How are we going to take care of eight babies?"

"Mary, we will get through this."

"What if they don't survive?" Mary felt her tears trickling down her face.

"Then we try again. Mary, have we gotten through every other obstacle in our life? Yes. And I know you don't want to be on bed rest, but we'll get through that too."

"Okay, okay. I'm just…I'm nervous." She wiped her tears away, rubbing her eyes.

"And that's completely normal. People are apprehensive about one, we're having eight. People couldn't imagine how we feel. And believe me, I'm really, really nervous too, but I know we'll get through it, even if it's a little rough in the beginning. And nothing is going to break our relationship. Nothing. Because every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again."

_Review! (Sorry, it's short. I'll be updating either tonight or tomorrow!) _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Another Day

Tami held Dustin's hand, as they entered the hospital. The smell of the room met with Tami's nostrils, sending chills up her spine. They made themselves to the front desk, slightly worries. "We're here for Mary Parker."

"And you are?"

"Her best friend's Tami and Dustin." Tami whispered, in a low, almost husky voice.

"Hold on. Let me check." She quickly typed, her eyes glued to the screen. She finally peeled them off, creating eye contact with them. "She's in the delivery section, where she'll stay for the rest of her pregnancy on bed rest."

"What room number?"

"304." She pushed her dark curls behind her ears. "The second floor to the left."

"Okay. Thank you." Tami squeezed Dustin's hand closely, feeling a little worried about Mary. Their legs quickly moved to the elevator, and Dustin's finger collided with the cold button. After making their way upstairs, they casually glanced in each room, stopping when their eyes landed on 304. "Hey, how are you?"

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Mary's face lit up as they entered the room.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay. How you feeling?"

"I have bad cramps and I had heartburn before, but other than that I'm feeling okay. Much better than before. But, I have to stay on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Yeah, the lady at the front desk told us. But we'll visit you all the time. Whenever you want. And I'm sure Joey can bring you a laptop so you can order things for the babies." Tami handed Mary a tiny gift bag with rubber ducks randomly placed all over it.

"Yeah that's what he said. What's this?"

"Oh just a little thing I saw that I had to get." Tami laughed. Mary pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out eight yellow pacifiers, all reading _Mute Button. _

"How cute! Thank you so much." Mary pulled Tami into a hug, before hugging Dustin. "We just found out that…we're having five girls and three boys."

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Perfect

"Ok Mary. I'll be back in an hour or so. Tami's coming with me. And I have your list."

"Ok. Make sure you get everything on that list. We need it. And babies need a lot of things, so don't be surprised at the amount of things you pick up, especially when you're having eight."

Joey nodded his head and leaned in, to kiss Mary goodbye. He smiled as he glanced at her bulging stomach. It was so round and looked so cute on Mary. "Love you."

"Love you too." Mary grinned, biting her lower lip.

Joey took off and was on his way to _Babies R Us. _Tami grabbed a shopping cart and they slowly walked down to the baby area. They pushed the cart down the "Baby care essentials" aisle. Tami picked up sixteen packs of Huggies diapers, sixteen packs of Johnson&Johnson's baby wipes, four boxes of bottle liners, four bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, eight tubes of diaper cream, four bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby lotion, a baby's first aid kit, a teething medicine, eight infant medicine dispenser pacifiers, and two baby thermometers.

"Ok let's go to the feeding aisle." Tami kept pushing the cart and stopped to pick up the items on Mary's list. She picked up a bottle drying rack, two six pack bottle sets, bottle nipples, a bottle warmer/cooler, a breast pump, five nursing bras, breast cream, a nursing wrap, a nursing pillow, an infant support pillow, three ten pack bib sets, and two packs of burp clothes. "You need high chairs, but it's not going to fit in the cart."

"There's an empty cart right here. I'll take this one and put all the big stuff in here." Joey suggested, taking the cart and moving closer to where the highchairs were.

"Which one?"

"Well you need five girly highchairs and three boy highchairs. Is there any theme you wanted?"

"Well we wanted a jungle theme for the boys and for girls she wanted an animal theme as well, just girly."

"Okay well why don't you wait on the highchairs, because they don't sit in them right away anyway and Mary said not to worry about them."

Joey nodded, then followed Tami into the clean and healthy aisle. She picked up baby detergent, hand sanitizers, an all purpose organic cleaner, and a purifier. She then walked down the safety aisle where she picked up many things. Four safety gates, two sound sleepers, eight teethers, two baby monitors, a fish night-light, a monkey night-light, a baby sunshade, a baby view auto mirror, and sixteen pacifiers.

They then walked to the bath and potty aisle. There she got, a duck bathtub, three blue frog baby robes and slippers that match, five pink flowered robes, five blue and white flower towels, five jungle towels, twenty receiving blankets, a set of colorful washcloths, a temperature tester, and a bath organizer. She soon walked into the nursery aisle. "Joey when are you doing the nursery?"

"Probably tonight with Dustin and her uncle. You and her aunt are going to keep her company."

"Ok, we have to get bedding. She ordered the furniture the other day. I had brought her, her laptop so she wasn't bored to death." Tami smiled, while passing the cribs.

"I know she showed me them. They're very nice. We have to get bedding right?"

"Yup," she nodded. Joey closely looked at all the bedding before picking one up. "I like this one." He said, before reading the product description. He glanced down at pink animal theme sheets, quilt, and dust ruffle. He picked up five of these, and moved on to the boy's comforters. He picked up three jungle theme comforters.

"That's cute." Tami put them in her almost full cart. She pushed the cart down a little and stopped to look at car seats. She left the cart to the side and walked over to this particular car seat. She carefully observed it. The car seat matched the other stuff. It was jungle theme. She then observed the one next to it, which was the girl version. "I like these one. It matched the other things."

"Those are cute. Is there any other furniture on the list?"

"Nope." She shook her head, observing the long list, as Joey pulled the car seat boxes into his cart. "But you do need a carriage, but I don't know where you're going to get an Octuplet carriage."

"Oh Mary ordered one from a special site. What's next?"

"Umm... bouncers, which is the activity aisle, the next one." They walked to the next aisle and Joey and Tami looked at the bouncers. "How about this one?"

"That's nice." This product description read: This adorable bouncer is all about the play! A baby activated toy bar keeps the baby focused on the fun with lights and melodies that play from the large plush bear. Two additional toys also entertain your little one along with soothing vibrations. Cradling seat design and 3-point harness keeps baby secure and comfortable. Toy bar is removable for easy access and seat pad is machine washable. A portion of the proceeds from the sale of this item goes to support breast cancer awareness and research.

Joey put yet eight more boxes into his cart. He followed Tami down the aisle over to the playmats. Tami automatically went over to one. She picked up a square shaped mat with a ring of neutral jungle toys over it that played a calming melody. She put it in Joey's cart. She walked towards a specific infant swing. She pointed to the same neutral jungle theme swing, signaling for Joey to get it. He did as noticed and followed Tami down to the baby clothes, where she picked up multiple sets of onesies, gowns, stretchies, and socks. "Okay, I think we're finally done, now that we probably spent a million dollars."

"That's okay. We've got all the money in the world." Joey laughed, making his way over to the register. His eyes landed on the bold words that were printed in the magazine that lay before his eyes. _Dominique Blatt confesses murder. _

_Review! Review! Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Criminal

Joey grabbed the magazine and threw it on the counter. After the cashier rang everything up, he searched through the magazine, flipping for that article. He followed Tami to the car and got in as his eyes landed on the right article. He continued to read it, while Tami loaded the cart into the trunk. "What happened?"

"She killed…Mary's mother."

"What?" An extremely puzzled look, developed on her face.

"It says here, Dominique took her into a room and continuously beat her. Apparently she knew Kevin and he was involved in the murder. He raped her and also beat her. They then stabbed her numerous times before shooting her head to make it official. They then literally got in a car accident together, pretending they didn't know each other. Dominique punched the window open, to make it look like she was hurt from the accident and said Mary's mother flew out the window. They had really buried her. They recently found the body and Dominique was the result of the DNA testing. She admitted to the entire story and was on a lie detector while telling it."

"Oh my gosh, this is going to kill her." Tami leaned against the seat.

"And I'm going to kill Dominique. I can't believe Mary was living with her."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her right now. She doesn't need to be stressed while she's carrying eight babies." Tami began to pull out of the lot.

"She's going to find out. It's all over the media. She has a TV and a computer."

"Well just make sure she stays calm."

"Hey." Joey pressed his lips against Mary's.

"Hey. Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to stop home quick to give the cat some attention, but I'll be back in about twenty minutes." His voice trailed off, his eyes looking towards the left.

"Okay I'll see you later. Give Muffin a kiss for me."

"Okay." He walked outside, furiously pulling out of the lot. He soon arrived at the dark place. Barbed wire stretched throughout the fence surrounding the place. He quietly entered, his eyes landing on Dominique in the cell before him. He slightly smiled at the police officer in front. "Can I talk to Dominique Blatt?"

"Yes, but visiting hour is over in fifteen minutes." He glanced at the watch that rested on his wrist.

"That's okay, this will only take a few minutes." The police officer stepped into another room, with clear walls. Joey stepped closer to the cell, gritting his teeth. "How could you?"

"How could I not?" Dominique laughed, ignorant to his anger.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Because she was a little bit…"

"She was the sweetest person, so don't even finish that sentence." Joey cut off, horrified by this incident. "You're a monster."

"Thank you and you're an idiot, because I could care less what you say to me."

"I just don't get why you killed her and took Mary in."

"Because I needed a maid, I wanted to torture Mary, and everyone was loving her mother more than me." Dominique became closer to the bars that separated them.

"You killed her over jealousy? What's wrong with you? Everyone hates you now! Not a single soul on this universe sympathizes or even cares about you."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure Kevin still likes me."

"Kevin? Kevin doesn't have a soul and he doesn't care about you. He's a maniac just like you. You think it's funny to destroy people's lives. I'm so done with your crap. I have a lot of things I want to say to you right now, but that would make it look like I actually care about you. And believe, the day you die I'll be celebrating, because I'm counting down to that day." He swerved on his heels, leaving the place. He walked across to the other side of the place. This time when he entered, he saw Kevin. This was worse than the other place. This was prison. Which Dominique would soon be transferred to. "Can I just say a few words to Kevin?"

"Yes." The man stepped into the same type of room as the other policeman. Joey shook his head as Kevin leaned his face against the cold bars.

"What do you want?"

"I can't believe you would do such a thing."

"What? Killing her mother?" Kevin's voice was casual and relaxed.

"And raping her? You're psychotic!"

"Yeah, well don't be surprised if I do the same thing to your wife." An evil laugh escaped from his disgusting lips.

Joey grabbed the bars. The only thing stopping him from attacking Kevin, were the bars between them. "Don't you dare say that! And you're not going to ruin my day, because my wife is pregnant with Octuplets and we're going to have an amazing life together with our babies. I said it to Dominique and I'm saying it to you. The day you die, I'll be celebrating, because I'm counting down to that day!"

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joey turned the corner, colliding his hand with the cold doorknob. "Mary?" He stared at the empty bed, baffled. He walked over to the door leading to the bathroom, continuously banging his fist against the wood. He opened the door to the silence, but it was empty. He ran out the room, almost crashing into the nurse. "She's not in there. Did they take her somewhere?"

"Mary?" She asked, searching for answers. When she received a head nod, she also became baffled. "She's not suppose to move from her bed. Not even for the bathroom, she needs to be with a nurse. Did you check the bathroom?"

"I checked she's not there." Joey watched the nurse dash into the room, before dashing right back out. She clicked down on her walkie-talkie, as she ran around the corner. She soon reappeared, running passed Joey. "Get in a room. Dominique Blatt and Kevin Smith escaped from jail."

Joey became frozen, for he knew this was his fault. He was dragged into the nearby room by the nurse and watched as she locked the door. "I'm sorry but the BAU (Criminal Minds) thinks they're in the here."

"Where's my wife?"

"They think she's with them."

"She's almost seven months pregnant with Octuplets. She can hardly walk and she's not supposed to walk. It's already a new record that she made it this far in the pregnancy." Joey couldn't hold his tears in any longer.

* * *

"Please leave me alone." Mary winced, as she clenched onto her ponderous stomach. Unable to sit or stand up, she laid against the cold tiles in a hospital room.

"I'm getting my revenge!" Kevin slapped her across the face, as she gasped for air.

"For…what?" Mary knew she was in labor, as her pants became wet. "Crap."

"She's in labor, isn't she?" Dominique evilly laughed, giving Mary another slap.

Mary continued to breathe deeply, beginning to get the urge to push. She knew this wasn't good. She was in labor, in front of Kevin and Dominique, and needed to be in a C-Section now. "Look, you can get away now, if you just leave me here."

"Why would I do that? We want to torture you and then kill you."

"What…" Mary knew it was time to push. The only problem was, she's needed a C-Section and she was in front of a murder. "What did I do to you?"

"I tend to go after hot girls."

Mary felt like puking at is disgusting statement. She tried her hardest not to push, but she could feel the first baby poking out. "Please just let me go."

"Why don't we deliver the babies ourselves?" Mary cringed at Dominique's suggestion, trying not to scream from the pain.

"I like your thinking." Kevin slipped her pants off, disgusted by the sight. "Ewe."

"Please I'll do anything if you just leave me alone." Mary scrunched her face, beginning to feel a sharp pain in her lower back.

"I don't think so." Kevin shook his head, pulling a tweezer out from a draw. "I've never seen such a fat pregnant woman."

"I'm having…owe." Mary took a deep breath in, before giving another push. "Ugh."

"Stop whining!" Kevin screamed, slapping her across the face." He glanced at the baby's head, which was fully out.

* * *

"Morgan (Criminal Minds) over here!" Reid shouted, holding his gun in the air. They quickly surrounded the room, Hotch quickly knocking down the door. Kevin quickly pulled two guns out of his pocket, one pointing towards Mary, the other towards the team. "Drop the gun!"

"Why should I?" His finger tightened the grip on the gun.

"Drop the gun!"

"No!" Kevin yelled, before Reid managed to sneak up behind him and get his hands in handcuffs. They took Dominique and Kevin away, and J.J and Emily rushed to Mary's side.

"Reid get a doctor in here immediately! The baby's head is out!" J.J. screamed, trying not to reveal her fear. "Okay sweetie, keep pushing. You're doing a great job."

"I'm…having…" Mary let out another push, trying to get her message across. "Octuplets."

Emily and J.J, exchanged looks, shocked by her words. "O…okay. Just keep pushing." J.J. slipped on a pair of gloves, as Emily continued to comfort Mary. Before she knew it, J.J. was holding a silent baby.

_Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily and J.J exchanged looks, shocked by her words. "O…okay. Just keep pushing." J.J. slipped on a pair of gloves, as Emily continued to comfort Mary. Before she knew it, J.J. was holding a silent baby. She gently tapped the baby's back, but it continued to lye silently in her arms. J.J. continued to tap the baby, running out of ideas. She looked around for a nurse, completely terrified as another head was approaching. "We need a nurse in here immediately!"

"Give the baby to me, deliver the next one." Emily panicked, taking the baby in her arms, and gently cutting off the umbilical cord, with the tool J.J. had pointed to. Emily grabbed a yellow blanket from a draw, and wrapped the helpless baby in it. She continuously patted the baby's back, and finally a cry was let out. But now, there was another silent baby in the room, which J.J. had just delivered. A relieved sigh, escaped from J.J.'s lips, as she heard approaching footsteps. But she panicked again, as she realized the approaching footsteps were Morgan (Derek Morgan).

"Oh my gosh! We need help!" He immediately screamed, dashing towards J.J. He almost passed out, as his eyes landing on the third baby, whose head was out.

"We already called and no one is coming. Take this baby, and rock her back and forth." Emily slipped the baby in Morgan's arms, before taking the baby from J.J., and cutting the umbilical cord off. She repeatedly patted the baby's back, until more cries were filled throughout the room. Emily wrapped the second baby in a blanket, before rocking it back and forth. But now there were three babies in delivered, and another one on the way. Before anything else was able to happen, a group of doctors ran inside the room, three of them, taking the babies away.

"Oh my gosh. Just keep pushing." Dr. Steven's said, nervous herself.

"I…" Mary gave another push, as another contraction hit her. "Need a C-Section."

"Mary, we don't have enough time. Baby D is half way out. They're coming to0 soon."

"I'm here!" Joey called, finally catching his breath as he darted by Mary's side. He clutched her hand, feeling a tight squeeze as she pushed for an umpteenth time. J.J. and Emily stood in the corner, anxiously watching. Derek decided to leave, disgusted by the sights he'd seen.

"Baby D is out!" Dr. Steven's called, passing the tiny baby to the nurse beside her. "We need five more nurses!"

"Okay, I'll get them." The nurse said, before taking the baby to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

"Keep pushing Mary. You're doing great!"

"Come on baby. Do it for our children." Joey encouraged, trying to hide the fear that was taking over.

With every push, Mary felt more pain build up inside her. Every part of her body has hurt, and being terribly scared, did not help. She was going through a natural, premature birth, with Octuplets. Something that has never been done before. Nobody has even delivered Quadruplets vaginally. And Mary is doubling that, with no medication.

"Baby F is out!" Dr. Steven's called passing the baby to the nurse, who had just walked in. "Two more left! Keep pushing! You're doing wonderful!"

Mary let out a painful moan, trying to hold back the loud scream she wanted to release. She took a deep breath in, before pushing again and letting out a whine. "It's okay babe. You're doing great. Before you know it, we'll be at home cuddling with out beautiful babies."

"Baby G is out! One more!" Dr. Steven's called, informing everyone in the room. And with a few more pushes and the last baby was finally out. J.J. and Emily quietly left the room for privacy. "Okay, how are you feeling?"

"Terrified." Mary wanted to feel happy, but something was holding her back.

"Do you have any pain? Besides the normal effects."

"I have a lot of pain right below my stomach." Mary rubbed the spot, collapsing her legs against the bed.

"You hurt your pelvis." Dr. Steven's diagnosed, without hesitation.

"That was a quick diagnoses." Mary grinned, before returning to be terrified.

"That is very common with twins, with the people who vaginally deliver. It was bound to happen, considering you just delivered Octuplets. I'm amazed you're having conversation with us. You just delivered Octuplets."

"I'm too nervous to feel any other pain."

"I'll go see if I can get an update for you guys, and somebody will be in to get an x-ray of you pelvis."

"Okay, thank you." Mary looked up at Joey, with fear in her eyes.

After her x-rays, she was returned to her room with Joey. She held onto his hand tight, anxiously waiting for Dr. Steven's to return. "What'd he do to you?"

"He took an x-ray."

"Not the doctor. Kevin."

"Oh…" Mary began. "He just slapped me a few times."

"If anything happens to these babies, it'll be my fault." Joey wanted to curl up beside Mary and sob.

"Joey, how is this your fault?"

"I went to them in jail and told them off." Joey was trying to avoid the other part, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Why?"

"Mary…they…they killed your Mother."

"What?"

"They raped her and tortured her, before killing her and they set up this whole plan to make it look like she was in a car accident and they pretended not to know each other. It's all over the news and in magazines."

Mary was speechless. She didn't know what to think. "I wish she was here right now."

"Mary, I'm so sorry." He gently stroked her hair, turning around as Dr. Steven's entered the room.

"Babies A, B, C, E, H, and G are all girls, and babies D and F are boys."

"Awe, how are they doing?"

"Well, I have to say, this is the biggest miracle that has ever happened in the universe. Literally. Babies A, B, C, D, E, and F are all okay. We were having some problems with their breathing, but we fixed it. Babies G and H are still having some problems breathing, but I think they're going to be okay. How many babies do you want at a time? You can't see babies G and H yet." Dr. Steven's had the brightest smile on her face, as well as Mary and Joey.

"All of them." Mary began to have tears of joy. "It was an early Christmas present."

"Are we going to be home for Christmas?"

"I hope. But I don't know. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Mary's smile grew even wider as six little babies were brought into the room. Babies A, B, and C, were placed in Mary's arms, and babies, D, E, and F in Joey's. "They're beautiful."

"Are…are they really ours?" Joey smiled at the little creatures in his arms.

"Joey we need names." Mary let her joyful tears slip from her eyes, as she stared into her baby girls. "I think baby A should be Emma. She looks like an Emma."

"Okay, and baby B looks like an Isabella, and baby C looks like…Miley."

"I like those names." Mary nodded. "I like Anthony for baby D."

Joey nodded, before looking down at the baby girl in his arms. "Linda Kate for Baby E."

"Linda Kate? Like as a whole first name?"

"Yeah, almost like she has no middle name. We'd call her Linda Kate." Joey never felt so happy in his life.

"That's so pretty." Mary looked over at the little boy in Joey's arms, who was nameless. "Thomas for Baby F, but we'd call him Tommy."

"Perfect."

"We'd be complete if we had our other two girls." Mary gawked at the babies, amazed how fast she had already learned to hold three babies.

"Well, you're complete and all over the media." Dr. Steven's brought in the last two girls, placing baby H in Mary's full arms, and Baby G in Joey's.

"Baby H is defiantly a Samantha." Mary smiled. "And I think baby G is a Sophia."

"Our life is complete."

Emma Danielle Parker (Baby A)- 4 lbs, 2 oz. Blond curly hair, blue eyes.

Isabella Rose Parker (Baby B)- 3 lbs, 8 oz. Blond curly hair, green eyes.

Miley Christine Parker (Baby C)- 4 lbs, 10 0z. Brown curly hair, blue eyes.

Anthony Thomas Parker (Baby D)- 5 lbs, 13 oz. Very little brown hair. Blue eyes.

Linda Kate Parker (Baby E)- 6 lbs, 2 oz. Very little brown curly hair. Blue eyes.

Thomas Craig Parker (Baby F)- 4 lbs, 7 oz. Very little brown hair. Green eyes.

Samantha Marie Parker (Baby H)- 3 lbs, 2 oz. Brown hair, blue eyes.

Sophia Pauline Parker (Baby G)- 3 lbs, 6 oz. Blonde curly hair. Hazel eyes.

_Review! I just want to let everyone, I'm going away tomorrow night and won't have time to update until I get back. Thanks for reading and review! Happy Holidays to all!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

January Tenth

"We are home." Mary smiled, as she wheeled the Quintuplet stroller into the living room. Joey followed with a triple stroller, carrying the boys and one girl, while Mary had all the other girls. "Okay, it's not long before the start to scream, because it is time for them to eat. We'll both feed two babies at a time, and then burp them, and put them back in the carriage until we're done. So we'll start with the ones who drink regular milk; Emma, Anthony, Linda Kate, and Tommy. Then we'll move on to the ones who need the lactose and tolerant formula; Izzie, and Miley. And then at the same time we'll feed Samantha and Sophia who need the hydrolyzed formula."

"How do you remember this?"

"I have to." Mary shrugged her shoulder, heading towards the kitchen. "You stay in here and watch them, I'll go make all the bottle. We don't want them to see the bottles, because then they're going to scream."

"Okay." Joey watched his wife leave to the kitchen, smiling at the eight children peacefully sleeping. He continued to attentively gaze at them, wondering how he created eight beautiful children. He still could not believe this was happening. He continued the stare, deeply into thought, and before he knew it, Mary was back, with eight bottles squeezed in her arms.

"Okay, all their bottles have their names on them so we feed them the right formula. So we're starting with the regular formulas; Emma, Anthony, Linda Kate, and Tommy. Are you okay with feeding two babies at once?"

"Yeah. I'll take the boys." He slipped the boys out of their carriage, cuddling them in his arms. They both stared at the bottles in their Mother's hand, beginning to whine. "Shh Mommy's getting it."

"Okay, here you go." She handed him the bottles, and her quickly slid the nipple into their mouths. Mary pulled Emma and Linda Kate out of their seats, instantly giving them their bottles to stop them from whining.

An hour had passed and they finally finished feeding and burping the babies. Now Mary had been holding Izzie, while Joey was holding Samantha and Sophia. The doorbell rang, startling Mary. She jumped up, making her way to the door. She smiled as she saw Tami and Dustin in the doorway, with a gift bag. "Hey guys, come on in."

"We didn't wake them up, right?"

"No. We just finished feeding them." Mary led the way to the couch, where she handed Dustin Izzie, and gave Tommy to Tami. "It took an hour."

"Oh my gosh. Why don't you get help?"

Mary shook her head, lifting Emma out of the carriage. "I don't want help. But I mean we might eventually have to, but if we don't have to I don't want it."

"They are just too cute!" Tami cooed at the little girl in her arms, just as the doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that is." Mary made her way to the door once again, being greeted by Evie and Rod (Joey's parents). "Hey guys. Come on in."

"Hello. How are you guys doing?"

"Great." She smiled, handing Emma to her grandmother and Anthony to his Grandfather.

"Oh my gosh. They are so adorable. I don't know how you're taking care of eight of them."

"Well we've only been home for two hours and for the eighteen days we were in the hospital, we had nurses helping us." She pulled Miley out of the carriage, before returning to the door, which had just rung. And soon Brit and Bree were each holding a baby. Miley was in Brit's hand and Sophia in Bree's, while Joey was still holding Samantha and Mary picked up Linda Kate.

"Here's a gift. We still have all your other gifts, but we didn't want to bring them over today, because we didn't want your first day home to be chaotic. We just wanted to stop by for a little while." Tami smiled, handing her friend a small gift bag.

"Thanks. I'll have a day where we'll invite family and friends over. We just need to get used to things at home first. But feel free to stop by anytime."

"That's a good idea. We can have a barbecue and we should invite a lot of people from the wedding. Well the ones we like." Joey laughed, bringing his attention back to the beginning to whine baby. "I think we have a dirty diaper."

"Oh my gosh, did you buy everything we need and did you make the nursery?" Mary suddenly freaked out, remembering she had been on bed rest and wasn't able to do the things she needed.

"Mary calm down. We did what we needed. You ordered the furniture and Tami and I bought everything else. The boys are in one room with Emma and Izzie, and the other girls are in the other room."

"So I guess those giant rooms came in handy?" Mary laughed, standing up and handing Linda Kate to her Father and taking Samantha. "Should I just change her here?"

"Do you want me to do it?"

Mary shook her head, slowly sitting down on the floor and pulling a blanket out of the diaper bag beside her. "I got it."

"Be careful. You're pelvis isn't going to heal if you keep running around."

"I have Octuplets. I have to run around." She gently slipped the stretchy off of her daughter, before sliding off the dirty diaper. "Oo we have poopy in the diaper."

"Where are your crutches?"

Mary shrugged her shoulders, wiping Samantha's behind. "I don't know."

"Well the doctor told you to stay on them even if you can walk, otherwise it won't heal."

"Yeah Mary you should really stay on them. When I fractured my ankle they gave me crutches and after a week I didn't want to use them. So I stopped and I ended up breaking it and had to use them for three months, when if I just stayed on them for another two weeks I would have been done."

"Okay, okay. I'll use them, but how am I suppose to hold babies with crutches?"

"You'll manage." Joey raised his eyebrows, watching his wife slowly stand up. "Where are you going?"

"To get my crutches."

"Stay there." He jumped up and dashed over to the crutches leaning against the wall. He handed her one, before handing her the other one. She sighed, before finding a way to walk while holding Samantha.

"See, you found a way. We're parents of Octuplets. We'll find a way for everything."

_Thanks for reading. Sorry for the extreme delay. Yes, I've been back, but I've been so busy I haven't had time to update. But I got one out to you now, so please stick with me. Review! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mary quickly jumped out of bed, making her way into the nursery. She grabbed Miley, who was screaming loudly. She rocked her back and forth, glancing at the three other babies in the room, who were still sleeping. Since they had hit three months, they had been excellent sleepers, but tonight Samantha had been cranky. This was the eighth time she had woken up, and now it was morning. Mary knew it wouldn't be long before the other babies would wake up. She continuously rocked her back and forth, unable to calm her down. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Something must be bothering her. She's usually so happy all the time." The singing of the other babies attacked her ears.

"Well…it's seven thirty, she's probably hungry now." Joey took her from Mary's arms, rocking her back and forth, as the four babies in the other room began to sing at different times.

"I'll go put the bottles in the warmer. I'll be back in few minutes."

"I'll bring them down stairs." Joey suggested, still struggling to calm down his daughter.

"Okay. I'll take some down too that way you don't have to make another trip. She grabbed Samantha from Joey's arms, before taking Sophia, Samantha, and Linda Kate. Joey made his way into the other nursery, grabbing Tommy, Anthony, Izzie, and Emma, before following his wife downstairs. They settled the in their seats, except for Miley, who was being rocked in Joey's arms.

"Babe, maybe it's her teething?"

"I don't know. They've been teething, but none of them have ever cried like this since they were a month. She hasn't woken us up in two months and even when their teeth are bothering them, they usually sleep through the night." She called back from the kitchen, putting the other four bottles in the bottle warmer.

"Well maybe you should call the doctor."

"After she eats, I'm going to take her temperature." Mary walked into the kitchen, huddling eight bottles in her arms. They managed to feed them within a half-hour. Mary then took out her baby thermometer, before taking Miley's temperature. "101."

Joey cringed at the high fever, fear instantly hitting his body. "I'll call the doctor. She's still screaming."

"I'm going to take her, Izzie, Emma, and Tommy up to go change. Sometimes that make them happy." Mary grabbed the three other babies, making her way upstairs. She placed three of them in their swings, before placing Miley on the changing table. "What's the matter baby? What should you wear today? How about a cute little dress?"

Miley's crying settled a bit, as she watched her Mother pull six strawberry printed, spring dresses. She gently slipped it on Miley, after changing her diaper. "How cute you look! If only you'd stop crying." She slid her in her swing, before getting Izzie and Emma ready in matching dresses. She then dressed Tommy in a green and blue striped onesie with a frog, which read _Hoppy _on it. "Okay, lets go back downstairs."

It had been another fifteen minutes after Mary had dressed the other girls in matching dresses and Anthony in a matching outfit with Tommy. And now Miley was beginning to wheeze. "Joey, I think she's having trouble breathing. Call and ambulance!"

_Review! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been another fifteen minutes after Mary had dressed the other girls in matching dresses and Anthony in a matching outfit with Tommy. And now Miley was beginning to wheeze. "Joey, I think she's having trouble breathing. Call and ambulance!"

"What?" He ran in from the kitchen, his face revealing fear. He grabbed the phone, quickly dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My five month old daughter has been crying since last night and she has a 101 fever and now she can't breathe." Joey rambled on, feeling his own breathing become rapid.

"Okay, they're on their way. I'm going to stay connected with you, to direct you through."

"Wait. I'm going to put my wife on. I…I'm too nervous." He pulled the phone away, handing it to Mary, who had been rocking Miley.

"Hello?"

"Hi, what is she doing right now?"

"She's wheezing and screaming." Mary stared down at her daughter, getting more nervous with each second.

"Okay, gently pat her back."

"Okay." Mary turned the baby on her side, patting her back, just as the sirens attacked her ears. "Thank you, the ambulance arrived."

"Anytime. Good luck."

Paramedics came dashing in, taking Miley from Mary's arms. They rushed her into the ambulance, immediately working on her. "Miss, maybe you should come in the ambulance with her."

Mary looked back at Joey, knowing he wouldn't be able to transport all seven babies to the ambulance. "Mary, go. I'll call my parents and Tami and Dustin and I'll meet you there. They can watch the babies."

"Okay. Thanks babe. I'll see you later." She now looked as if she were about to cry.

"Mary, it'll be okay. Don't get too nervous. I love you."

"Love you too." She got into the ambulance, staring at her daughter on a gurney. She had never thought this would be happening. But then again, she had never thought she would have octuplets.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital, rushing Miley into a nearby room. Mary followed into the room, watching them inject fluids into her daughter. She grew uneasy, as they continued to inject multiple substances, which remained unknown to Mary. It had been a few more minutes, before they stabilized Miley's breathing. "Okay, it's nothing terrible. She has a bad cold and for some reason she went into a seizure. We have seen this happen before, just not often. We're going to prescribe medication, which you can just mix in her bottle, she won't even know it."

"Okay thank you so much. When can we take her home?"

"Well…most likely in a little while. We just want to make sure she's okay."

"Thank you. I have seven other babies at home."

"You're the woman who just gave birth to octuplets?" The doctor's excitement grew, as she realized who it was.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! How are they doing? How do you take care of all of them?"

"Thank you, they're doing great. Everyone's healthy, besides this one. And believe me it's difficult, but we manage."

"Yeah, I can't imagine. I have a nine-month-old at home and I couldn't imagine taken care of even twins."

"Yeah, it's hard, but we're doing good. I'm just going to let my husband know she's okay." Mary glanced at her daughter, before turning on her heels.

"Wait…you can take her with you if you like. She's doing great."

"Thanks." Mary smiled, walking to her daughter and lifting her out of the incubator. She left a kiss on her head, walking into the wait room. "She's okay! She just had a cold and had a minor seizure."

"That's great!"

_Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Let's Get Together

Mary quietly entered the nursery to the singing babies. She laughed, as they all grew excited when they spotted her. She lifted Izzie up first, sliding her onto the changing table. She laid one hand on her joyful daughter, while the other hand searched for an outfit in the draw beside her. She finally pulled out two floral printed, summer dresses. She changed her diaper, before quickly cleaning her up with a wipe and sliding the dress onto her. "You look so pretty! You're all ready for the barbecue."

"Eeee!" She squealed, pulling the dark curls that lay on her Mother's shoulder. Mary gently slipped the locks out of Isabella's chubby hand, before slipping her into her swing. She then cleaned and dressed Emma in the same outfit, before dressing the boys in plaid shorts, with a white shirt. She carried them all downstairs, where she soon met Joey with the rest of the girls, in the same floral dresses.

"Joey, I still have to get dressed. Let's give them tummy time." Mary placed the babies on the mat that lay on the floor, in the corner of the living room. Joey did the same, sitting down beside them.

"Okay, I'll be down here if you need anything."

"Okay, I already showered, so I'll try to be quick. We have to start getting ready for our company." Mary glanced around the room, realizing it was spotless. "Wait…"

"I cleaned it last night when you went to bed."

"Oh you're so sweet. Thank you." She smiled, before making her way upstairs and into her bedroom. She slid her robe off, grabbing an outfit from her closet. She gently slipped on the dress, which hugged every curve in her body. It was a simple, knee length, turquoise colored, halter top dress, with a white bow beneath the bust line. She then quickly fixed her shoulder length curls, before sliding on a white wedge. She then made her way back downstairs and over to her children and husband. "What do you think?"

"Wow, you look…amazing."

"Thanks." She laughed at his reaction, before she glanced around at the eight babies playing and rolling around.

"Okay, well we have five hours till everyone gets here, because it's eight now. So, we have time until we have to start cooking."

"So relax. Play with the kids. That's why I cleaned last night so you can relax for ten minutes. You've been on the go for six months."

"I know, but it's not easy taking care of octuplets. Especially when you're working." She slid herself on the ABC play mat, watching her daughter climb on all fours- something she's been doing for a few weeks. But this time, something different happened…she began to crawl. "Oh my gosh! Joey, Samantha's crawling!"

"Oh my gosh!" He grabbed the video camera beside him, quickly beginning to record. "She's crawling to you babe."

"Hi, sweetie. Come here." Mary smiled, watching the little girl crawl onto her lap. "Good girl! You're getting so big!"

"Hello!" Mary greeted, as she welcomed Tami and Dustin inside. She greeted each of them with a kiss, before leading them to the backyard.

"Awe, they're so cute! They're getting so big!" Tami squealed glancing around at the babes in their highchairs. "They're so good, just sitting here."

"Yeah, they're excellent."

It wasn't long before everyone else arrived- Mary's aunt and uncles, Joey's parents, and a few of Joey's cousins, aunts, and uncles. Everyone sat down at the table, breaking into conversation, and playing with the babies. Lunch was served and the babies continued to play in their highchairs. But it wasn't long before something else exciting occurred. "Tami, do you want some shrimp?"

"Oh no, I can't eat shrimp."

"Why not?" Mary asked, burrowing her eyebrows, recalling Tami loves shrimp.

"Oh…well…my doctor told me not to eat them because they're high in mercury…and…I'm pregnant!"

_Review!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Doctor Time

"You ready babe?"

"Let me just grab my purse." Tami called, grabbing her bag and sliding her black wedges on. She ran downstairs and followed Dustin to the car.

"Babe, aren't you _not _supposed to wear heels while you're pregnant."

"It's okay. They're wedges."

Dustin just shook his head, with a smirk on his lips. It wasn't long before they arrived and checked in. Dusting glanced around at all the magazines, sending chills up his spine. Everything was about, babies, parenting, and pregnancy. He picked one up titled, _Becoming A New Dad. _He flipped through the pages, stopping at _Do's _and _Don'ts. _

"Tami?"

Tami and Dustin followed Dr. Stevens to the examining room. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Tami hopped on the examining table, with a bright smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm doing great."

"Any complaints or worries?"

"Not really." Tami shook her head, looking over at her husband. "I mean just the typical pregnancy symptoms, but that's it."

"Like what?"

"I have some sickness here and there, not too bad. Some minor body aches, defiantly weight gain, and defiantly having to pee more often." She laughed at the two last symptoms, knowing they were extremely true.

"Okay, well that's great. How are you feeling emotionally? Any sadness or feeling like you have to cry for no reason?"

"Not really. I've been really happy. I might have snapped at Dustin a few times, but…" She laughed at she smiled in his direction.

"Okay, I'm going to take your blood and then you go get a urine sample for me. And like last time, leave on the counter with your name on the cup."

"Okay." She watched as Dr. Stevens pulled a white, rubber like, band from a jar, wrapping it around Tami's upper arm. She felt for a vein, soon sliding the needle beneath her skin. She soon pulled it out, capping all of the tubes. She followed Tami out, sending the tubes to testing. Dustin waited for them to return, and it wasn't long before they did. "Okay, lets get your weight."

"Oh, I'm scared for this one." She laughed, getting on the old fashioned scale. She watched as Dr. Stevens moved the weight, until it was even. And there was the number. 145. "Oh boy."

"That's fine. You're in your fifth month and you're supposed to be there. You're a couple pounds over, but that's fine. It's completely normal. That probably just means you're carrying a bigger baby."

"Or the baby really likes to eat." She laughed, and Dustin nodded, thinking about her millions of cravings.

"Okay, lets do an ultrasound." Dr. Stevens turned the machine on beside her, as Tami rested on the examining table. She pulled her shirt up, revealing her growing stomach.

"I'm getting so giant. I don't know how nobody noticed at the barbecue."

"Babe, they're not going to just randomly say that you look pregnant. And you had baggy clothing on." Dustin clued his oblivious wife in, watching Dr. Steven rub the gel like, lotion on Tami's stomach.

"Okay, lets see. You seem to be in you…oh my goodness. This isn't possible."

"What?" Tami inquired, her smile suddenly dropping with fear.

"I thought you were four months pregnant last time you were here."

"I was. That's what the doctor filling in for you said." She nervously looked at her husband, fearing what Dr. Steven's response would be.

"Well your baby is growing as if you're seven months pregnant."

_Review! _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Okay, lets see. You seem to be in you…oh my goodness. This isn't possible."

"What?" Tami inquired, her smile suddenly dropping with fear.

"I thought you were four months pregnant last time you were here."

"I was. That's what the doctor filling in for you said." She nervously looked at her husband, fearing what Dr. Steven's response would be.

"Well your baby is growing as if you're seven months pregnant."

"What? Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Let me go get another doctor?" She ran off, leaving Tami and Dustin terrified.

"What does this mean? Am I going to give birth at six months?"

"I don't know." Dustin whispered, staring at the screen. The two doctors soon arrived, examining the screen.

"Miss, when was the last time you menstruated?"

"Um…I think like August first. Somewhere around there."

"Do you normally have regular menstrual cycles?" The doctor question, taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Most of the time, but every now and then I skip a month. But, she told me the blood work read I was somewhere around four months."

"Lets take a look at last appointment's blood work. Please excuse us." They both left again, still leaving the couple nervous. They sat in silence, before the doctors returned a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry, the doctor filling in for Dr. Stevens apparently didn't know what she was doing. You are seven months pregnant. She will be getting fired and this doctor appointment will be free. And I'm sure if there are any complications with your baby, you should be able to fine. But, your baby looks very healthy. You're taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, Dr. Stevens told me which ones to pick up when I made an appointment."

"Okay. Great. I'll leave you to the rest of your appointment." She quietly left, smiling.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Stevens apologized again, feeling terrible about the situation.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. But, when is my new due date and can we know the sex?"

"Okay, well your knew due date is April 22 and you're having a…boy!"

_Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Joey, is everything packed?" Mary called from the living room.

"Yeah!" Joey replied, coming into the living room, with the boys in his arms. "Don't they look cute in their Hawaiian outfits?"

Tommy laughed. Craig was wearing an orange hibiscus polo shirt, with a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Jude laughed. "How cute!" Mary scrunched her nose, as she stared down at her seven-month-old sons, both wearing orange hibiscus polo shirts, with a pair of baize shorts and sneakers. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, everything's packed and in the car. We just need to get the boys in their carseats and we're good."

"Okay, did you put my diaper bag in the car?" Mary asked, as she slid Tommy into his seat, before glancing at her daughters, all in matching white, floral dresses.

"Yup." Joey replied, buckling Anthony into his carseat.

"Let's go." They both alternated between carrying out two carseats at a time, until all carseats were in the car and everything was ready to go. They took two and a half-hours to arrive at their hotel in San Diego. Mary pulled out her quintuplet and triplet strollers, putting each of her children in, just as everyone else arrived- Tami, Dustin, Evie, Rod, Brit, Steve (Brit's boyfriend), Bree, and Craig (Bree's boyfriend). Joey, Dustin, Rod, Brit, Bree, Steve, and Craig, all went to check in and take in their luggage, while Mary, Evie, and Tami waited on a bench- Mary and Evie each with a stroller and Tami resting her ponderous belly.

"Okay, the rooms are all ready. The people are going to take our luggage to our rooms. We're in San Diego for three days and then we're staying in Santa Monica for one night and then heading over to Los Angles for four nights. I was thinking of either going to the zoo or the beach today. Whatever we don't do today we'll do tomorrow." Joey glanced around the majestic lobby, smiling at a little girl who passed with her Father.

"What are we doing the third day?"

"I was thinking we'd either go to LegoLand or to one of the shopping centers. There are also a few more amusement parks or we could go to the beach again. And tonight I was thinking of going to a restaurant and then we could head over to Seaport Village, which is a shopping center also, but it's like in walking distance of the hotel. And we could eat in there, as well."

"Maybe we should go to the beach today, because we got up early today and sitting in the car is kind of tiring, so we can just have a relaxing day." Mary suggested, looking around for an opinion.

"It's up to you guys. You guys have the babies." Bree spoke up, leaning on her left leg.

"Well, Tami do you think you would even be able to walk at the zoo?"

"I can walk for a little while, and my doctor told me to rent a wheelchair if we were going to do a lot of walking."

"Okay, well, let's just stay at the beach today."

"Okay, the beach it is. I guess we'll go up to the rooms and change and we'll meet back down at the lobby in like forty minutes, so at…two?" Joey glanced down at his watched, before resting his hands on the triplet stroller.

"Okay, sounds good." Dustin nodded, helping his wife up. "Wait, when are we going to eat lunch?"

"There's a little shack on the beach. We'll get something to eat there."

"Okay, see you later."

"They look so cute," squealed Mary, observing all of her children in their bathing suits. The girls were wearing a two piece bathing suit. The top was blue with a red flower on the left side and the bottom was blue, as well, with a red ruffle on the waistline. They then had on a white terry cloth zip up with a red flower on the left side. The boys were wearing a green bathing suit with a little purple octopus on the left side and a white t-shirt. "Babe, just keep an eye on them, I'm going to change."

"I'm ready, I'll start putting them in their strollers."

"Okay, thanks." She called, grabbing her bathing suit and heading into the bathroom. She soon returned, throwing her clothes in the suitcase. "Babe, do you think this looks to sexy?"

Joey observed his wife in her red and white, polka dot, halter top bikini. "Wow, you look…stunning. Is it possible you got even hotter after you had the kids?"

"Well, my stomach wouldn't look so good if I didn't get the tummy tuck done. But are you sure the top part of the bikini isn't to…revealing? I bought it before the surgery, but I didn't try it on."

"No, I think you look good." He pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. "Are you ready?"

"Um…in like two minutes. Let me just throw my hair up." She gathered her curls together, pulling them into a ponytail. She pulled on her white terry cloth, dress cover-up and slipped her white flip-flops on. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Perfect timing." He laughed, unlocking the door, with one hand, while the other pushed the triplet stroller through the door. Mary followed with the other stroller, following Joey down the hallway to the elevator. They met in the lobby, before making there way out to the beach. They quickly ate at the hut on the beach, before finding a nice spot to settle down- about ten feet away from the highest point where the water comes up and only a few people nearby. Mary laid her children on a large blanket, sitting down beside them. People nearby smiled at the babies, recognizing exactly who they were- Joey, the famous pop singer, Mary, the famous pop dancer/singer, and the babies, the newest set of octuplets in the world.

"Finally time for relaxing."

_Review! (Sorry for the long delay.)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You ready babe?" Joey asked, pushing the carriage half way out the door.

"I can't find my other shoe!" She scrambled around the large, neat room, like a chicken without a head.

"Did you check the suitcase?"

"Oh, haha...I knew it was there." She laughed as she slid the "missing" shoe on. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's roll." He led the way to the elevator, each of them pushing a carriage.

"Oh crap!" Mary grinned, biting down on her lower lip. "I forgot the diaper bag."

"You're a mess this morning." Joey laughed, handing her the room key. "Go get it. I'll stay here with the kids, and make sure you have everything else."

"Everything's in the diaper bag." She said, before running back and grabbing it. She then returned to the elevator, where they then met up with everyone and headed to the zoo.

* * *

"Look at the polar bear!"Mary pointed to the bear, swimming in its pool.

"I can't wait to take my baby to the zoo."

"The baby's already with us." Dustin laughed, moving Tami's wheel chair closed to the polar bears.

"Oh!" Tami gasped, moving her hands around her large belly. "It just kicked. It feels...so real. Feel."

Tami grabbed her husband's hand, placing beneath hers on her belly. "Wow, it's so...cool."

"Wait till the baby's born or when you give birth. Every little thing they do is amazing."

"How were you pregnant with eight babies? My gosh. I can't even walk with one."

"Well..." started Mary, switching Anthony to her other hip. "I couldn't walk."

"I just want this baby to come out already."

"Owe." Mary cringed, grabbing her shoulder.

"What's on your arm?" Joey asked worried, observing the large spot on Mary's shoulder.

"I don't know. I think something bit me, it hurts...a lot."

"That's not good. You have a high tolerance for pain. We've got to find first aid. That doesn't look good."

Mary handed Anthony to Dustin, as grabbed onto the ledge of the polar bear sight, before beginning to vomit. She pulled her hair back, beginning to feel dizzy. She grabbed onto Joey, who dashed by her side instantly. "Mom, go get first aid."

Evie and her husband slid the babies they were holding into their carriage, before running off in search of first aid. After what felt like a life time- even though it was only five minutes- first aid dashed over to the scene, holding their medical pack. One nurse laid a mat on the floor, as another helped Mary lie down. They inected various substances into her, observing the developing rash around the welling wound. "It looks like a Assassin bite."

"What's that?" Joey asked nerovusly, staring at hs sick wife.

"It's also known as the kissing bug. It's very deadly, because it spread disease. But...you're very lucky, because the bug bite her arm instead of her face, where it usually bite and spreads disease quicker. We've given her medication, and we'll need to keep her on an antibiotic and she should be fine. She has a fever, which is a reaction, she should get some rest and drink plenty of fluid. I wouldn't reccomend staying outside. She should be kept cool for the next three hours and get some rest."

"Okay, thanks. When will she start feeling better?"

"After some rest. The medicine should kick in soon and the fever should leave in about an hour or so."

"Thanks." He helped her up, supporting her. "Let's take you back to the hotel. You guys can stay if you want."

"We've seen every animal and we've got to help you get the babies back."

"Thanks. Everything's always an adventure."

_Review! So sorry for the major delay. My computer needed to be fixed, so I was unable to update. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I'm home!" Joey called, entering the unusually quiet house. "Mary?" He explored downstairs, but nobody was there. He made his way upstairs, heading towards the nursery. Both boys were in their cribs sleeping, but the girls weren't. And when he entered the other nursery, the other girls were missing too. "Mary? You home?" He went into their bedroom, spotting a puddle of blood on the floor. "Mary? Is everything alright?" He grew nervous, running through every room in the house, but nobody was home, except for Tommy and Anthony.

He pulled out his phone, quickly dialing her number. _Hi, you've reached Mary, I'm not available right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks. _"Pick up the damn phone!" He screamed, not angry at her, but worried. He knew something was wrong. Mary would never leave the babies home alone, not even to go in the backyard. He dialed Tami's number, waiting anxiously for her to pick up. When she finally did, he didn't give her a chance to speak. "Tami? Do you know where Mary is?"

"Joey? No, I haven't talked to her since yesterday, is everything alright?"

"No, I don't know where she is or any of the girls. She's not in the house and I found only the boys in their cribs and there was a spot of blood on my bedroom floor." He paced the room, terrified.

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yes, and she didn't answer. Do...do you think...K...Kevin...could have escaped?" He questioned nervously, hoping his thoughts were false.

"You should call the prison cell." Tami's smile dropped, becoming nervous his thoughts were true.

"I'll call you back." He shut the phone closed, pulling his laptop on his lap. He quickly searched the prison, pulling up the phone number. He quickly dialed it, trying not to waste any time.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Joey Parker. I'm calling to see if Kevin and Dominique Blatt are there. My wife and most of my kids are missing and I don't know where they could have gone. There was also a spot of blood on my bedroom floor, which led me to believe they....they escaped."

"Um...I'll check for you, how many kids were missing? You have octuplets, right? You're Joey Parker the famous singer?"

"That's me. Six of them, all the girls and the two boys were sleeping in their cribs and I know my wife wouldn't leave them alone. She doesn't even leave them in the house alone just to go in the yard."

"Okay, hold for one minute." The line was silent and Joey's body began to tremble. He hoped that everything would be alright. "Mr. Parker?"

"Are they there?"

"I'm sorry, they're not. We have police and FBI's searching. We'll d our best to find her and your babies. FBI officers with be over in a little while to ask some questions."

"No, no, no." He threw the phone across the floor, slamming his fist into the bed. He collapsed on the floor, burying his face in his hands. He shut his eyes tight, sobbing.

"Where are my daughters?" She begged, feeling her body shake.

"Shut up and they'll be fine!" Kevin smacked her across the face, dragging her across the floor by her arm. "Let's see how much abuse you can take." He kicked her stomach, causing her to gag. She bent over in pain, wishing this was all a nightmare. He kicked her again, this time blood spilling from her mouth. He pulled her up, slamming her against the wall of the unfamiliar room. He collided his knee with her stomach, causing more blood to spill out. He pinned her to the wall, turning his head to Dominique. "Go get my tools."

Mary felt sick, watching Dominique leave to another room. Kevin forced Mary's shirt and shorts off, leaving her almost completely bare. She stood tense, watching Dominique return with a box. "Everything's in there and the babies are quiet."

"Are they okay?" Mary hesitantly asked, just before Kevin through her to the floor.

"They're fine! Now don't move!" He opened the box, pulling out a whip. She cringed as he swung it above her. But the second time, he slapped her with it, leaving a red scar on her stomach. She began to tear as he repetetivly abused her with the whip, leaving multiple scars on her back. She curled up in a ball, wishing for the pain to stop. But it didn't. Luckily he put his whip away. But this time he pulled out a knife. And just as he left a gash on her thigh, she heard a familar scream- her daughter Samantha. She hoped she was okay, but her heart began to race as Dominique left to where the screams seem to be coming from.

"Don't touch my babies!" Mary screamed, kicking Kevin right below the stomach, sending him to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, finding her way to her daughters. She immediatly locked the door, pushing Dominique to the floor. She kicked her repetitivly, before grabbing Samantha. Luckily they all looked okay. She grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room, making a baby sling out of it. She put two of them in there, while carrying the other four. She spun around, trying to find a way out. But the only escape was the door she'd come from and Kevin was banging on it, trying to break in. She spotted a window, except it was high from the ground- extremely high. Dominique stood up, unlocked the door, and pushed Mary to the floor. Luckily, none of the babies were hurt. She laid them on the floor, standing up. But she didn't realize him coming in with a knife. He stabbed her left abdomen, causing blood to spill out, squirting everywhere.

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Don't touch my babies!" Mary screamed, kicking Kevin right below the stomach, sending him to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, finding her way to her daughters. She immediatly locked the door, pushing Dominique to the floor. She kicked her repetitivly, before grabbing Samantha. Luckily they all looked okay. She grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room, making a baby sling out of it. She put two of them in there, while carrying the other four. She spun around, trying to find a way out. But the only escape was the door she'd come from and Kevin was banging on it, trying to break in. She spotted a window, except it was high from the ground- extremely high. Dominique stood up, unlocked the door, and pushed Mary to the floor. Luckily, none of the babies were hurt. She laid them on the floor, standing up. But she didn't realize him coming in with a knife. He stabbed her left abdomen, causing blood to spill out, squirting everywhere.

She couldn't figure out if she was really alive as she collasped to the floor. She gasped for air, pain taking over her entire body. She squeezed her fists, trying to control the pain. A tingly feeling grew over her body as she began to drift into a delrious haze. But she fought it, unable to leave her children alone. She shot her eyes open, but her vision was blurry. Her eyes landed on Kevin, who was just standing there. But then just as all hope was gone, Mary spotted the open window. She tried to form words, but all that came out was a silent scream. She thought to herself, _do it for my babies. Do it for my babies. Do it for my babies. _"Somebody help!" She shrieked, her voice scraking mid-sentence. "Help me, please!"

"Shup up!" Kevin screamed, letting more people hear the scene. It was long-although to Mary it felt like hours- before the ambulance arrived. The police and FBI's kicked the door down, dashing to the scene. And after Kevin didn't listen to their instructions of dropping the gun, he was shot, as well as Dominque, who was holding a gun, as well. They rushed Mary and the babies to the hospital and contacted Joey.

"Is she okay? Please make her be okay?" Joey asked, as a nurse exited from Mary's room.

"She's going to be just fine."

"Oh thank goodness." He took a breath of relief.

"They stitched her up and gave her some fluids. She's probably in pain, but she's going to do just fine. And your babies have been brought into her room, as I told you before, nothing happened to them."

"Thank you so much." He smiled, before pushing the stroller into the room. He dashed over to Mary, pressing his lips against hers. "Thanks goodness you're alright. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The babies went down for a nap and I went to run to get the mail, with the baby monitor and the next thing I knew, Kevin threw me in his car and Dominque was brining down the girls. They brought us to some house and he abused me. The girls were in a different room and he cut my leg with a knife, they gave me stitches, and he also abused me with a whip. And then he stabbed me. But I'm fine."

"No you're not. People don't just get over being stabbed."

"Well he's abused me so many times, it's easy to get over. I think we all know he's going to attack again."

"He's not. Both of them died. The police shot them and the bullet hit main arteries." Joey swallowed, waiting for a reaction.

"Well...good." Mary's eyes wandered the room. "Look, since it's finally over, can we just pretend like this never happened? I just want to forget about all this and be happy with my beautiful babies and wonderful husband."

"Of course. I love you." He pressed his lips against hers, feeling the strong love between them.

"I love you too."

_Sorry it's for reading! I'm so sorry about the delayed update, lately. It's been very hard to update, so please stick with me. I promise once July comes around, updates will be sooner and quicker. This story only has a one more chapter left (sorry about the short notice) ! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mary laughed at her giggling babies, crawling around the floor. "What are you guys laughing at?" She watched Miley and Samantha stand up, before all the others did too. But then it was like a domino affect. Samantha took her first step, without holding onto to anything and so did the others, one after the other. "Oh my god! You're all walking!" She grabbed the video camera that was usually always beside her and began to film them. She then grabbed the phone and dialed Joey's number. "The babies are walking!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! It was so funny Samantha and Miley stood up and then they all stood up and Samantha took the first step and they all followed. They're so cute!"

"I can't believe this! I'm coming home!" He yelled excitedly, smiling through the phone. "I'll see you in a few, bye."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

"You guys are getting so big!" Mary sqeualed, just before the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tami, I'm in labor and I can't get in touch with my husband. My contraction are about seven minutes apart and my water broke a few minutes ago. Please help, because this is really painful."

"Oh my god. Okay, I'll be right over." She hung up, quickly standing up. "Okay, kids, following Mommy to the door." She dashed to the door, opening the closet, where all there shoes were. One by one they followed their Mother to the door, like baby ducks. Mary sat them down on the floor, quickly sliding each of their shoes on. She then stood them up and opened the door. "Okay, follow Mommy." She stopped at the porch steps and transported each of them over the steps. "Okay, over to the car." Her plan was effective and in five minutes she had put all the babies into their car seats. On the way there she called Joey and told him to meet her at Tami's and to tell Dustin she was in labor. She slid all the babies into their carriages and managd to push both of them. She quickly let herself in, making her way over to Tami. "Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you warn me that this was so painful." She clutched her stomach, cringing as another contraction hit her.

"Okay, breath. Ready? Oo he, oo he, oo he, oo he, oo he." ary demonstated, remembering what her doctor had told her while she was pregnant. "Hey, try doing this while you have to deliver eight babies."

"I just want this baby to come out." She moaned, bending over in.

"Soon. But we have to get you to the hospital. Did you pack your bags?"

"Yes, it's upstairs."

"Okay, somebody will come back for it. Joey and Dustin are on their way over. In the meantime, let's get you in the car." Mary helped her up, trying to figure out how to get Tami out with both carriages. She hated doing this, but she had no choice. She left the babies alone, but only for two minutes, while she helped Tami into the back seat of the car. She left the front door open, glancing over every five seconds. Than she quickly dashed up to get her children and waited outside for Dustin and Joey to arrive. She left the car door open, aiding Tami through the contractions. Then finally Dustin and Joey arrived, Dustin hopping in the car.

"Wait! Mary, please stay." Tami begged, cringing at her pain.

"Joey, you've got the babies?"

"Um...yeah, sure. I'll figure out a way to get them all in and everything." He wondered how his wife actually went out with them alone and was able to transport eight babies all by herself.

"Okay, let's roll." Dustin waited for Mary to slid in, before quickly pulling onto the street. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Father today. This...this makes me nervous."

"You! You're nervous! Try going into delivery with him!" Tami snapped, causing Mary to hold in her laughter.

"Okay, breathe. You're going to do great. Okay. Just breathe. Do this for your little baby. Every Mother does it . It's all worth it in the end to be holding that little baby that you created."

"How long will I be in labor?"

"I don't know. It's different for every woman."

"How long were you in labor for?"

"Let's not talk about this." Mary grinned, recalling her long and painful labor experience.

"How long were you in labor?" Tami spoke through her gritted teeth.

"Well I was in labor for ten hours, but my situation was much different."

"Ugh!" Tami moaned. "I thought you were like five minutes."

"No, the nurse knew I was in labor before Kevin...took me and we couldn't get in touch with Joey. Husbands, never able to reach them when you need them." She laughed, causing Tami to giggle. "Ah, I got you to laugh."

"Okay, we're here!" Dustin popprf out, dashing into the hospital.

"And there they go again, being crazy." Mary laughed, supporting Tami out of the car. It was a few seconds before Dustin returned, realizing her forgot his wife.

"I think you need the woman delivering the baby."

"Right." He grabbed a wheel chair and sat Tami down in it. He quickly pushed her inside, getting the woman at the front desk's attenion. "My wife's in labor!"

"Okay, we'll send someone down." She buzzed in on her walkie talkie and in minutes there were doctor taking her into a delivery room. Dustin followed, but Mary stayed behind. She walked out of the hospital to find her husband struggling to push both carriages at once. She shook her head, taking over larger carriage.

"Do you have the diaper bag?"

"Oops. I'll go get it." He turned around,. heading for the car.

"I'll meet you in the delivery waiting room." She called, realizing he's probably not be able to find his way around. It took him fifteen minutes, but he eventually found his wife and kids. And in about an hour, it was time for Tami to deliver.

"Okay, one...two...three, push!" The doctor called and Tami pushed with all her strength. She scrunched her face and rested her chin against her chest.

"Ugh!" She screamed, pushing again, her lower back developing a pain. Her face was red, she began to sweat, and she was in pain. But before she knew it, the baby's head was out.

"We have a head! Come on, you're doing great! Keep pushing!" The doctor encouraged as Tami gave another push. She squeezed Dustin hand hard, pushing for the last time. "It's a boy!"

"Oh my god, he's...he's beautiful." Tami cried, tears of joy tracing her cheeks. "Excuse me, nurse Lucy, can you please go tell my family and friends?"

"Of course." She slipped out of the room, leaving the happy couple alone. It was a few minutes before their baby boy was cuddled in Tami's arms.

"He's so beautiful. What do we name him?"

"Well...you said you like the name Aiden. What about Aiden Joseph, you know, after Joey?"

"That's wonderful." Tami smiled, staring down at the beautiful eight pound, seven ounce baby, with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. "Hi, Aiden. I'm your Mommy."

A few minutes later their parents, Mary, Joey, the babies, Brit, and Bree had entered the room, congratulating and awing over the new baby boy. "He's so cute!"

"We named him Aiden Joseph."

"That's my name!" Joey called, oblivious to the connection.

"That's why that's his middle name. You guys are so special to us and we want to make you two the godparents." Tami smiled, feeling a wave of joy.

"Awe, thanks." Mary smiled, letting a joyful tear slipped from her eye. "My life is perfect right now."

_Thanks for reading my story! It's officially ended! I'd like to thank all of my readers, especially my reviewers! You've been great! I hope you all continue reading my stories and soon I will be posting a story under misc. This story is about a large family who deals with various obstacles without their parents. I hope you all read it when it comes out! Once again, thank you readers and reviewers! Make sure you leave one last review! Review!_


End file.
